fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Fortnite: Battle Royale
See also: Battle Royale Map and Battle Royale Tips On September 12, 2017, Epic Games announced the Battle Royale game mode for Fortnite. It was developed with inspiration from games like PUBG and H1Z1. It was released on September 26, 2017, and is available for free on PC, PS4, and Xbox One. A mobile option is scheduled for Android, with sign-ups currently open for the iOS beta version. The mobile version supports cross-platform play; according to Epic, it has the same gameplay, same map, and same weekly updates. Overview Similar to other battle royale games, Fortnite's Battle Royale consists of 100 players fighting until the last man/team is standing. All players start with only their glider and a pickaxe. Once on the ground, players must scavenge buildings, their surrounding areas, and chests to find weapons and items for survival, such as shield potions, resources for building, and medical supplies for healing. Players will then have to kill and avoiding getting killed by, other players, all while trying to avoid the storm that is constantly shrinking, forcing players to confront each other. Fortnite: Battle Royale adds the game's unique building skills and destructible environments to traditional 3rd person shooter combat. Player's can utilize their building skills to fortify current buildings or even create new ones. Items like traps add additional options for building and fortifying structures. There are 19 different named locations on the Battle Royale Map with open areas and other notable, but unnamed, landmarks in between. These include: Pleasant Park, Loot Lake, Retail Row, Anarchy Acres, Wailing Woods, Moisty Mire, Salty Springs, Greasy Grove, Flush Factory, Lonely Lodge, Fatal Fields, Dusty Depot, Tomato Town, Junk Junction, Haunted Hills, Snobby Shores, Tilted Towers, Shifty Shafts, and Lucky Landing. Pre-Game phase Players start in the "Pre-Game phase", where they're put on the Spawn Island that acts as the lobby while they wait. Players can openly roam the island and pick up and test fire weapons. Matches won't begin until the lobby is completely full, and once full, the Battle Bus starts its engines and honks. A 10-second countdown timer then begins, after which all 100 players are loaded onto the Battle Bus and it takes off to the game map. Players are now in the "Bus Phase". Bus Phase The Battle Bus chooses a random trajectory across the world map, flying at a steady speed in a straight line until it fully crosses the mainland. There's a 10-second countdown shortly after takeoff, and once the timer expires, players enter the "Drop Phase". Drop Phase During this phase, players choose when to exit the bus to skydive/glide to the ground; players who remain on the bus when it reaches its destination are forced off. The Battle Bus departs from the island. Once the Drop Phase begins, a 35-second countdown timer begins, after which the Storm warning sounds. Players enter a 1-minute grace period before the Storm begins to form. Once the time is up, a white circle appears on the map, showing players where the storm eye will stop decreasing first. Players can see the storm beginning to form around the outside of the map. Storm Phase The Storm Phase makes up the remainder of the game. The Storm (also referred to by players as "the Wall", "the Zone", and/or "the Circle"), is a large, blue, transparent wall that encircles the entire map. At specific times, players get a warning that the "storm eye" is about to shrink, making the playable area smaller. The playable zone continues to shrink incrementally until "the storm" consumes the entire map. Anyone caught in the storm loses health, with the amount of damage taken based on how many times the storm eye has already shrunk. All Storm Phase times can be found listed below: Weapon and Item Rarity While exploring the Fortnite: Battle Royale Map, players discover weapons, each with varying levels of rarity. Stats depend on rarity, ranging from common to legendary. Rarity and its corresponding color, from weakest to strongest, goes as follows: * * * * * Weapon and Item Stats Listed below are each type of weapon and Healing Items and their basic stats. A critical hit (aka headshots) will deal double the base damage. Shotguns, due to the spread of the weapon, will have varying damage outputs depending on shot accuracy and distance from the target. When comparing damage to DPS, remember that a high damage rating won't always equal a high damage per second due to varying firing rate and reload speeds. Keep in mind that Battle Royale is still in development, with stats being subject to possible tweaks and balances and new weapons being added in regular updates. Stats as of March 27th, 2018 Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Sub-Machine Guns *Taken out of the game as of February 2018 Pistols Shotguns Explosive Weapons Crossbows Explosive Items Healing Items Gallery SuppressedSMG.jpeg Fortnite Battle Royale - Announce Trailer Download (23).jpeg Download (24).jpeg Download (25).jpeg Download (26).jpeg Images (2).jpeg Download (27).jpeg Videos Fortnite Battle Royale - Mobile Reveal Trailer Battle Royale Dev Update 8 - Jetpack Info & Supply Llamas Battle Royale Dev Update 7 - LTMs & Shooting Model Test Battle Royale Dev Update 6 - Friendly Fire, Map Exploit and a Battle Pass Bonus! Battle Royale Dev Update 5 - Incoming Map Update Survive the Holidays (Battle Royale) Announce Trailer Fortnite Battle Royale - 50v50 Announce Trailer Battle Royale Dev Update 4 - Silenced SMG, Weapon Balance and Team Killing Battle Royale Dev Update 3 - Progression, Sensitivity, Combat Pro Config Fortnitemares (Battle Royale) - Announce Trailer Battle Royale Dev Update 2 - Voice Chat, Weapons, Consumables and Scope Adjustments Fortnite Battle Royale - Gameplay Trailer (Play Free Now!) Category:Gameplay Category:Battle Royale